Asobi Omakasede
by Darkrisin
Summary: Una pelea que comenzo hace miles de años revive en nuestros tiempos... los protagonistas de esta nueva batalla son los mismos del pasado o su batalla es diferente...?
1. Prologo

Historias misticas contadas en el pasado como cuentos infatiles no son en realidad lo que dicen ser algunos piensan que solo son eso historias otros piensan que son invensiones para ni os solo unos pocos saben la verdad detras de cada una de ellas muchos estan muertos pero las historias siempre se repiten en un ciclo que nunca termina esta no es la exepcion

todo inicio...

1859 A.C Guerra entre el ejercito Hojo VS Tokugawa

Soldado: General las tropas estan cayendo en todos los rincones

General: mmm eso es algo que no me sorprende en realidad

Soldado: que! no deberiamos preparar la retirada

General: JA! soldado sabe porque tengo un record de 1000 - 0 batallas

Soldado: ?

En ese instante los ojos del general comenzaron a emanar un brillo rojizo y demoniaco

General: Ahora digale a todos que se refugien

Soldado: ...s..si..se or

Al cabo de 15 minutos todos los soldados Hojo estaban refugiados excepto por su lider Yoshizumi Hojo

General Yoshizumi: JA! es hora de que todos estos malditos ardan en el infierno!

General Yoshizumi: HANDS OF HELL!

Al decir esas palabras una linea de energia fue dibujado en el suelo cubriendo un diametro de 5 kilometros despues el General Yoshizumi elevo sus manos abriendo la linea del suelo y apareciendo 2 manos completamente hechas de fuego infernal llevandose a a las profundidades de la tierra a todo el ejercito Tokugawa

General Yoshizumi: JAJAJAJA! Jamas me derrotaran!

Reia psicoticamente el General Yoshizumi

General Yoshizumi: NADIE NUNCA ME QUITARA EL TRONO! JAJAJAJA!

Cuando de repente...

?: HEAVENTLY SPEAR!

General Yoshizumi: AHHH...

Una lanza hecha de una luz celestial atraveso totalmente el pecho del General Yoshizumi

General Yoshizumi: Que! ? quien hiso esto!

?: Soy solo un enviado a terminar con tu camino de destruccion ahora eliminare todo rastro de tu vida o de lo que alguna ves fuiste o hiciste

?: HEAVENS WILL!

Al decir estas palabras el cielo se abrio de absorbiendo al General Yoshizumi y a su ejercito completamente erradicando todo lo que estaba en el campo de batalla como si nada nunca ubiera sucedido...

Futuro A o 2020...

?: Apresurate o no llegaremos a clases! muevete Kaido

Kaido: si si ya voy calmate porque la presion

?: siempre me haces llegar tarde!

Kaido: vamos Hikari calmate

Hikari: NO! muevete rapidoooooo

Kaido: esta bien esta bien

Ambos fueron a la escuela. 


	2. Capitulo 1

La vida y la muerte solo esa linea separa el destino de todos todos creen que la muerte es el final de todo aquellos que sobrepasan a la muerte descubren que no son del monton que son diferentes a todos y que solo ellos pueden cambiar su alrededor

Episodio 1: La muerte y sus Regalos

En la escuela...

Hikari: mueveteeee

Kaido: ya calmate estamos por llegar aaaa por tenias que hacerme correr

Hikari: porque siempre llego tarde por tu culpa!

Kaido: y cual es el problema solos nos han encontrado entrando tarde unas... ...y despues aquella semana fueron 7...solo nos han atrapado 16 veces

Hikari: y eso te parece poco si volvemos a llegar tarde nos expulsaran!

Kaido: eso me serviria en la vida

Al llegar a la escuela...

Hikari: al fin llegamos (dijo la joven de cabello negro y ojos de color marron mientras tomaba aire)

Kaido: ehh de todas formas no tengo nada que hacer aqui

Hikari: quizas podrias hacer la tarea!

Kaido: nah es demaciado trabajo (dijo el joven de cabello marron y ojos negros mientras se acostaba en el suelo bajo un arbol)

Hikari: levantate de ahi tenemos que entrar a clases

Kaido: nah ve tu yo me quedo aqui

Hikari: nop ven (la joven comenzo a arrastrar al chico dentro del salon)

Kaido: espera calmate yo puedo caminar solooooo

Dentro del salon de clases

Maestro: muy bien saquen sus libros es hora de nuestra practica de hoy

Kaido(susurrando) : te dije que no queria entrar

Hikari(susurrando) : callate y has tu trabajo

Maestro: tiene algo que decir Sr Tanaka

Kaido: ahhh no no cla..ro que no (sonrie nerviosamente)

Maestra:la misma pregunta para usted se orita Sanada

Hikari: QUE! no claro...que no(sonrisa nerviosa)

Maestro: entonces ustedes 2 dejen de hablar y comiencen a trabajar!

Kaido-Hikari: SI!

Al terminar la clase...

bajo un arbol...

Hikari: aaaa que no puedo tener un dia sin que me metas en problemas!

Kaido: hey te dije que no queria entrar tu me obligaste

Hikari: aaa no importa ya de todas formas ya debo irme a casa hasta ma ana!

Kaido: hasta ma ana

Ella se perdio en la distancia

Estudiante: oye Kaido tu tienes algo con Hikari?

Kaido: ah? nah somos solo amigos porque lo preguntas?

Estudiante: bueno...porque sino te importa podrias ayudarme a conseguir una cita con ella jejeje

Kaido: JA! suerte con eso no se porque pero nunca la he visto salir con algun chico en una cita

Estudiante: aaa bueno algun dia le dire

Kaido: te lo repito suerte

El estudiante se fue...

Kaido: se hace tarde me largo de aqui (se dijo asi mismo)

Hora 9:56 PM

Kaido: como fue que estuve tanto tiempo mirando el lago...aaa...bueno no importa

Mientras a lo lejos...

?: rapido no tenemos mucho tiempo

?: muevete o nos descubriran

Kaido: que demo...!

?: rapido ya abri la cerradura

?: muevanse!

Kaido: robo!

El joven de cabello de cabello marron se dirijio al lugar donde sucedian las cosas...

?: rapido tomen lo que puedan

Kaido: no creo que deberian estar tomando eso o me equivoco

?: que demo! atrapenlo

3 de los 4 ladrones se lanzaron hacia el

Kaido: aa porque siempre la violencia

Kaido esquivo a uno de los enemigos golpeo a el segundo en el estomago con la rodilla y dio un golpe en la cara al tercero

?: demonios es mejor de lo que esperaba pero no podra contra esto!

El sujeto saco un arma...

Kaido: ahora tambien peleran con trampas

sin descuidar al enemigo de atras que intento atraparlo pero Kaido lo golpeo con una patada en la cara pero al hacer eso descuido al que estaba frente a el cuando lo unico que pudo sentir fue un fuerte golpe en el pecho luego en su estomago piernas y brazos

Kaido: ...es...to...es...

Habia recibido 6 disparos esparcidos por su cuerpo

Kaido: ja...cre...o que...el papel...de heroe...no..es...lo mio

el joven cayo al suelo...

?: lo mataste! que demonios esta mal contigo esto nos costara mas que un estupido robo eres un maldito estupido

?: CALLATE! sino quieres que te mate a ti tambien vamonos de aqui

Los ladrones corrieron dejando al chico practicamente muerto en el suelo

Kaido: ... (tose y escupe sangre) el final... Nun...ca pense...que terminaria...asi

Al terminar de decir eso todo fue oscuridad para el...

Muchos pensarian al igual que el que ese seria su final el terminar de su vida que dejaria todo lo que amaba y todo lo que queria detras pero alguien no tenia esa idea con el

Su cuerpo se encontraba flotando en una completa oscuridad cuando 2 ojos rojos y demoniacos aparecen

?: quires vivir?

Kaido: tienes que preguntar algo asi?

?: puedo darte la vida si quieres pero tendras que entregarme algo a cambio

Kaido: hey no ago intercambios con nadie ademas mi madre me dijo que no hablara con ojos diabolicos desconocidos

?: tu insolencia no te devolvera a la vida o si

Kaido: supongo que no

?: solo tu alma a cambio de tu vida es lo unico que quiero

Kaido: contestame que es un cuerpo sin alma solo un muerto asi que si acepto sera lo mismo

?: JA! te di tu oportunidad de volver a vivir pero creo que algunos no aprecian los regalos de la vida

Los ojos desaparecieron dejandolo solo en un lugar oscuro y frio poco a poco su imagen se desvanecia hasta que...

?: vida es lo que quieres?

Kaido: que es esto el dia de no dejar morir a Kaido o que?

unos ojos de color Blanco aparecieron frente a el

?: yo puedo darte tu vida a cambio de...

Kaido: si si ya se mi alma

?: no yo no soy la misma entidad de hace unos momentos

Kaido: y que eres su negociador o que

?: soy totalmente lo opuesto no quiero tu alma solo tus servicios

Kaido: debo limpiar tu cuarto?

?: JA! siempre igual a si estes a un paso de morir Kaido Tanaka

Kaido: esta bien acepto lo que sea que tenga que hacer solo porque ahi una cosa que no puedo dejar de cuidar

?: se cual es esa cosa y se que no quieres dejar nada sin terminar tu vida sera devuelta

el lugar se ilumino hasta dejar totalmente ciego al joven cuando desperto...

Kaido: ah? donde estoy?

Al levantarse se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde se suponia que habia muerto pero no habia rastro de heridas o sangre es mas nisiquiera habia pista de que algo hubiera ocurrido

Policia: oye chico que haces aqui tan tarde?

Kaido: ah? oh disculpe oficial es que iva de camino a casa y me distraje jeje

Policia: muy bien no te metas en problemas

Kaido: si!

Kaido: que paso aqui (dijo en su mente)

Kaido se fue de ahi camino hasta su casa...

Kaido: muy bien esta fue una noche rara 


	3. Capitulo 1 Parte 2

Solo pocos han superado la muerte al superarla solo se dan cuenta de que ya nunca seran del monton aprecian mas si existencia y consideran el volver de la muerte como un regalo.

Episodio 1.5: La muerte y sus Regalos

Al llegar a su casa...

Kaido: ahhhh que demonios acaba de pasar eso fue...

Kaido recuerda lo sucedido desde su "muerte" hasta su "renacer"...

Kaido: tengo que servirle? de que forma? y que era eso? ahhhhhhhh estoy hablando solo!

En la ma ana...

Kaido: ...

Al mirar hacia arriba...

Kaido: que demo! como fue que llege a la escuela

Hikari: AHHH! pero que haces aqui!

Kaido: lo mismo me preguntaba yo como fue que llege aqui

Hikari: es la primera vez que vienes solo a la escuela sin que tenga que arrastrarte!

Kaido: mmm...

Por su mente pasaban diferentes tipos de pensamientos aunque todos terminaban en el mismo pensamiento lo sucedido anoche...

Hikari: supongo que ahora vas a volver a tu casa o no?

Kaido: ehh? nah ya que estoy aqui para que caminar tanto

Hikari(pensando) : pero que le pasa?

Ambos entraron a la escuela...

despues de clases...

Kaido: ahhhh pero que clase tan larga

Hikari: de que hablas estuviste dormido toda la clase

Kaido: por eso lo digo no habia dormido tanto

Hikari: eres un...

Kaido: ya basta me largo de este lugar!

Hikari: si de todas formas debo irme tambien

Hora 10:05 PM

Kaido se encontraba bajo un arbol pensando...

Kaido: ... mmm...

Cuando a su mente...

?: es hora de que descubras tu verdadero poder

Kaido: ehh? quien dijo...? aaa eres tu de nuevo

?: asi es ya cumpli mi parte de devolverte a la vida ahora es tu turno de devolverme el favor

Kaido: sip muy bien que tengo que hacer

?: muy bien me alegra que cooperes

Kaido: muy bien no tengo tanto tiempo

?: primero que nada debes saber a que te enfrentas

Kaido: si me devolviste la vida debo de ser algo malo no es asi?

?: exactamente tu enemigo es la copilacion de todas las cosas malas y diabolicas de este mundo

Kaido: tengo que enfrentarme a...

?: su nombre es desconocido por mi ahora mismo

Kaido: un momento no sabes su nombre pero tengo que eliminarlo y ahora te pregunto como demonios voy a hacer eso?

?: te dije que es hora de que descubras tu poder solo tu puedes hacerlo asi que eso es algo en lo que no puedo ayudarte

Kaido: muy bien supongo que mejor me pongo en marcha

El joven se levanto y salio corriendo a toda velocidad

Kaido: muy bien tengo que encontrar!... que rayos tengo que encontrar!

Al otro dia...

Kaido: muy bien no ire a la escuela buscare lo que sea que tenga que buscar

Kaido salio decidido hasta que

Kaido: ahhhhh

?: ouch fijate por donde vas

Kaido: oye esta es mi casa que haces aqui Hikari

Hikari: venia a buscarte pero veo que ya ivas saliendo

Kaido: no-levantandose del piso- no ire hoy a la escuela

Hikari: QUE!-se levanta del piso-por quue no?

Kaido: debo hacer algunas cosas nos vemos luego

Hikari: es...espera

Kaido se perdio en la distancia...

Hikari: ahora en que estara metido...bueh sera mejor que yo me valla

En algun lugar del pueblo...

Kaido: muy bien debo buscar supongo que algo que me guste o llame mi atencion

Hora de salida: 8:59 Am/Hora actual 12:02 Pm

Kaido: ahh...de...mo..ni...os hasta cuando voy a caminar

Kaido: supongo que aqui no hay na...

Kaido no termino de hablar cuando poso su mirada en una peque a pero misteriosa tienda

Kaido: este lugar...

Kaido entro a la tienda...

Empleada: hola puedo ayudarlo en algo?

Kaido: si quizas...ahh?

Kaido noto que la empleada no vestia un uniforme comun era mas bien una especie de traje solo sus ojos podian apreciarse

Kaido: bueno yo solo estoy viendo le avisare si encuentro algo

Empleada: muy bien

la empleada se alejo...

Kaido: veamos veamos...

Hora de inicio de busqueda 1:00Pm/Hora final de busqueda 4:00 Pm

Kaido: aaaa...supongo que tampoco ahi na...

denuevo se detuvo pero esta vez sus ojos se posaron en unas cartas simples cartas de poker no muy diferentes a la de los casinos exepto que estas poseian una especie de punta de oro

Kaido: esto...disculpe se orita podria mostrarme estas

dijo se alando las cartas...

Empleada: a...muy bien

la empleada tomo las cartas y se las entrego al joven

Kaido: nose porque pero siento que estas cartas tienen algo distinto...

Empleada:... va a llevarlas

Kaido: sip gracias

Empleada: muy bien

despues de comprarlas...

Kaido: muy bien ahora debo saber como rayos usar estas cosas para derrotar a un espiritu maligno

Hora de finalizacion de busqueda completa 4:00 Pm/Hora de inicio de entrenamiento 6:00 Pm

orillas del rio...

Kaido: muy bien ahora que hago con estas cosas

?: veo que encontrastes lo que buscabas

Kaido: si supongo que esto fue lo unico que llamo mi atencion

?: muy bien supongo que es hora de activar tus habilidades

Kaido: activar? a que te refieres

?: ya veras...

de repente de el rio surgio una creatura con forma de cocodrilo

Kaido: que demo!

?: eliminala

Kaido: pero como que se supone que voy a hacer repartir un As

?: son tus poderes debes descubrirlos tu

la creatura lanzo su primer ataque comenzando con su cola el joven la esquivo por poco

Kaido: aaaaaaaa que se supone que haga

?: concentrate en eso el objetivo por el cual no querias dejr este mundo

Kaido: te refieres a...

en ese momento las Cartas comenzaron a giran en torno al cuerpo de el joven

Kaido: concentrarme en mi meta ...JA! es hora de que consiga unos nuevos zapatos de cocodrilo

Kaido se lanzo a la pelea...

la creatura lanzo un ataque con su cola el joven esquivo salto y despues cayo al suelo como si nada ubiera pasado

Kaido: JA! esto se pone bueno

al decir esto Kaido tomo todas las cartas en su mano formando un mazo completo

Kaido: ahora supongo que es hora de hacer mi jugada

Kaido lanzo las cartas a una velocidad imposible de ver al ojo humano

Kaido: FULL HOUSE!

las cartas se incrustaron en el cuerpo de su enemigo

Kaido: bum!

al decir esto las cartas explotaron dejando a la creatura muerta

Kaido: asi que este es mi poder eh?

?: si es pero solo una parte de el debes aprender a manejar totalmente tus habilidades antes de poder pelear contra tu enemigo maximo

Kaido: da igual de todas formas dudo que me derrote

Hora de final de entrenamiento 7:00 Pm

Kaido: ahora si se esta poniendo bueno es hora de cumplir con lo que prometi

bajo la luz de la luna solo se veia un joven con cartas a su alrededor girando en torno a el como si las controlara 


	4. Capitulo 2

El poder... todos lo buscan todos lo quieren no todos lo alcanzan algunos no les importa matar a millones para conseguirlo solo los merecedores del poder deben tener solo aquellos que usando su poder salvaran y no destruiran al mundo

Episodio 2: El cazador nocturno

Kaido: aaaaa(bostezo) estupida escuela

Hikari: oye camina mas rapido no llegare tarde denuevo

Kaido: ya deja de molestarme

Hikari: solo muevete

Kaido: si si ya callate

Hikari: ESTUPIDO!

Kaido: jejeje

al llegar a la escuela...

Estudiante 1: oiste los rumores dicen que alguien ha estado matando a todos los perros y animales sueltos despues de las 10:00 Pm

Estudiante 2: que horrible quien podra tener tan poco corazon

Estudiante 1: no lo se pero lo horrendo no es que lo haga sino como lo hacen dicen que arranca sus cabezas y saca todo lo de adentro

Estudiante 2: YA! vas a hacerme vomitar

Kaido: mmm eso no me suena a un atrapa perros

en el salon de clases en la hora de almuerzo...

Hikari: donde estara siempre llega tarde

Estudiante: Hikari ven a comer conmigo

Hikari: no gracias

Estudiante: no te pregunte si querias te dije que vinieras!

5 estudiantes tomaron a la joven con no muy buenas intenciones

Hikari: que! salgan de aqui dejenme en paz!

cuando se acercaban a lo peor...

Kaido: no no no no puedo creer que tengan que hacer esto para poder comer con una chica

Estudiante 1: QUE! sal de aqui Kaido si no quieres que te eliminemos

Kaido: JA! ustedes ya se los dije si esto hacen para conseguir chicas para mi son solo un grupo de perdedores

Todos: QUE! atrapenlo!

el Kaido simplemente saco 2 cartas de su bolsillo...

Todos: QUE!

Estudiante 4:piensas vencernos con unas cartas JAJAJA tu eres el perdedor estupido!

Kaido: JA!

el joven lanzo las cartas hacia el centro de los estudiantes

Kaido: ONE PAIR!

Las cartas explotaron haciendo que todos los estudiantes salieran volando

Hikari: QUE! PERO QUE FUE ESO!

Kaido: calmate te lo explico despues ahora vamonos de aqui

Mas tarde ese dia...

Hikari: y tu piensas que voy a creerte esa historia ?

Kaido: es cierto es tu decision si no quieres creerla

Hikari: bueno despues me contaras la del lobo ahora debo irme gracias por ayudarme

Kaido: no ahi problema es mi trabajo

la Hikari sonrio de forma agradecida despues saco su lengua y salio corriendo

Kaido: oye!

Hikari: jajaja adios

Kaido la miraba irse y de alguna forma se sentia extra o

Kaido: a...que demo...no puede...aaaaaaaaa

Kaido se fue de ese lugar

En la noche...

Hombre: si vamos hagamoslo aqui

Mujer: si vamos rapido no puedo soportarlo mas

la sombre del hombre bajo al nivel de la cintura de la chica

Mujer: ah...asi es...un poco mas

cuando un sombra aparece detras de ellos

Mujer: QUE! quien esta ahi

Hombre: que?

el hombre dejo su accion y volteo solo para ser cortado a la mitad

Hombre: ahhhhhhhhhh

Mujer: AAAAAAAAA

Al otro dia...

Kaido: ahhh(bostezo) ahora a esperar por Hikari

Hikari: vamonos ya!

Kaido: ya voy ya voy

En la escuela...

Estudiante: oye Kaido escuchaste lo que paso?

Kaido: ah? de que hablas

Estudiante: anoche cerca de la plaza principal del pueblo encontraron 2 cuerpos

Hikari: QUE!

El rostro de Hikari se torno con un semblante de terror

Kaido: mmm

Estudiante: pero no fueron asesinados de forma normal uno de ellos esta cortado a la mitad y al otro le faltaba la cabeza

Hikari se asustaba cada vez mas

Kaido: calma Hikari

ella se ocultaba detras de Kaido y apretaba su chaqueta

Estudiante: los descubrieron esta ma ana no ahi ninguna pista de quien pudo ser es mas no ahi nisiquiera ahi rastro de sangre de nadie

Kaido: mmm eso si es raro pero bueh vamos a clases Hikari calmate yo te protejo

Hikari se sonrojo de una forma muy obvia

Hikari: qu...e...de...que hablas puedo cuidarme sola

Kaido: jajaja lo se

Hikari estaba sonrojada y avergonzada la mismo tiempo

Despues de clases...

Kaido: ahhhh me largo de aqui nos vemos ma ana Hikari

Hikari: aaa...espera...yo...queria...preguntarte algo...

Hikari actuaba de forma extra a y al terminar de hablar estaba sonrojada

Kaido: que pasa?

Hikari: ehh...bueno..yo queria...saber...si...podrias acompa arme a casa hoy?-lo dijo una Hikari sonrojada y nerviosa

Kaido: ehh? y ese extra o interes en que te acompa e ahora

Hikari: olvidalo no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres

Kaido: calmate si vamos yo te acompa o

Hikari: enserio? bien vamos

Ambos salieron de la escuela...

Hora de Salida 5:00 Pm...

Hikari: muy bien aqui estamos gracias por acompa arme

Kaido: no ahi problema nos vemos ma ana

Hikari: sip hasta ma ana

Hikari sonrio y entro a su casa...

Kaido: aaa esa sonrisa va a...QUE! DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO! aaaaaaaaa debo dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con ella!

Hora de la entrega 5:15 Pm/ Hora de descanso 9:45 Pm

Kaido: de nuevo paso horas sin hacer nada bueh es hora de que me valla

Kaido comenzo a caminar hasta que llego a la plaza principal del pueblo...

Kaido: este es el lugar...

Kaido miro hacia uno de los callejones...

Veia una pareja haciendo sus "cosas"

Kaido: no deberia hacer esto pero esperare...

Kaido espero hasta que terminaran justamente al terminar Kaido observo la sombre detras de ellos

Kaido: que demo! CUIDADO!

Pareja: ahh que demonios haces aqui ni o vete de aqui

La sombra levanto su brazon y atraveso a ambos...

Kaido: demonios!

La sombra poso su mirada en Kaido y se movio a una velocidad inhumana

Kaido: hijo de...

la sombra ataco a Kaido con la misma arma que acababa de usar

Kaido: CARD SHIELD!

las cartas comenzaron a girar a su alrededor evitando que recibiera el golpe

Kaido: quien demonios eres?

la sombra simplemente sonrio con una risa demoniaca

?: asi que tienes habilidades

Kaido: asi que puedes hablar

?: JA! soy Okatsu Takumi pero puedes llamarme Death Shadow

cuando la luz reflejo en el solo se veia una sonrisa demencial y su arma una lanza de doblefilo

Kaido: hasta presentacion tienes bien porque espero que tengas una despedida

Kaido lanzo las cartas-Okatsu esquivo el movimiento y contrataco con la lanza-Kaido se movio a la derecha y volvio a lanzar las cartas-Okatsu esquivo de nuevo y golpeo con la lanza a Kaido en el Brazo izquierdo

Kaido: ahh...demonios...bueno excusas para no ir a la escuela

Okatsu: calmate el proximo golpe no fallara

Okatsu lanzo de nuevo su ataque Kaido salto hacia atras

Kaido: demonios esto no esta saliendo como esperaba

Okatsu: cual es el problema no puedes determe o solo porque tu brazo esta apunto de caerse no puedes pelear

Kaido: sera mejor que te calles

Kaido lanzo las cartas hacia el suelo donde estaba Okatsu

Okatsu: creo que te esta fallando la punteria - al decir eso puso una sonrisa sadica

Kaido: nop mi punteria esta bien FULL HOUSE!

la explocion elevo a Okatsu

Okatsu: JAJAJAJA esto es todo lo que puedes hacer?

Kaido: maldito! ONE PAIR!

Kaido lanzo 2 cartas que golpearon a Okatsu en la espalda

Okatsu: Ahhh... muy bien es mi turno

Okatsu comenzo a girar su lanza

Okatsu: ahora te presento a mi queria y amada arma Devil`s Fang

Okatsu: ahora muere!

Okatsu giraba cada vez mas y mas rapido su lanza

Okatsu: BLOOD SLASH!

el filo de la lanza comenzo a tomar un brillo rojo sangre

Kaido: ahhhhhhhh

el golpe fue directo al pecho

Kaido: estoy seria malo sino fuera porque no me tocaste

Okatsu: que demonios!

el Card Shield de Kaido lo salvo de una muerte segura

Kaido: ahora es mi turno

?: vamos si quieres mas poder concentrate en lo que quieres lo que protejes lo que amas

Kaido: lo que amo

En ese momento Kaido solo podia pensar en Hikari simples imagenes que ivan y venian su rostro sonriendo su mirada

Kaido: ...

En ese momento...

Okatsu: MUERE!

Okatsu lanzo otro ataque directo al corazon

Kaido: ahhhhhhhhh

el cuerpo de Kaido comenzo a emanar un brillo cegador

Kaido: no no voy a morir otra vez esta vez lo hare bien

Kaido: ROYAL FLUSH!

las cartas comenzaron a elevarse y a caer como si fueran lluvia cortando y aniquilando todo y a todos excepto a Kaido

Okatsu: NO! ahhhhhhhhhhh

las cartas cortaron totalmente a Okatsu en pedazos

Kaido: ahh...ahhh... demonios otra ves casi muero...

Kaido estaba en el suelo cansado

Kaido: ...porque solo puedo pensar en Hikari... 


End file.
